The Game of Truth or Dare
by Star869
Summary: Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett force Bella to play Truth or Dare with them. What will happen? And where in the world is Edward? This could get interesting...
1. Come and Play!

Okay...well, I noticed that there wasn't another fanfiction like this so far, so I decided to write one! This will be entertaining...maniacal laughter

* * *

"Come on, it will be fun!" Alice tried to drag me down the stairs. We were at the Cullen's house, but Edward was out hunting, so I was bored.

"Alice, for the last time, I do NOT want to play a game with you guys!" I insisted. But, of course, her superior strength became my downfall. She just picked me up and carried me into a room where Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper were sitting.

"Okay! We can start now," Alice announced enthusiastically.

"And what exactly are we playing?" I asked, a little scared to hear the answer.

"Truth or Dare!" Emmet and Jasper shouted at the same time. I groaned.

"I should really be getting home, Alice..." I started to walk away, but Alice grabbed me and made me sit down. "Oh no you don't!"

This was going to be torture. I could already tell.


	2. The Game Begins

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I've never gotten this many reviews before.

* * *

Alice started to announce the rules. I groaned. 

"We'll go around in a circle- I'll start. I can choose anyone, and I ask them 'Truth or Dare?' and they have to pick one. Do I have to explain what a truth or a dare is?" Everyone shook their heads.

"We _know_ what they are, Alice!" Emmett snapped. "Get on with it!" Wow. Apparently I wasn't the only one who didn't want to play this. Although, by the look on Emmett's face, maybe he just wanted to give someone a dare...I was definitely sticking with truth.

"Ok. So, then I think of a truth or a dare for the person, depending on which one they chose. Then they have to do it. If they don't want to, then can back out. But you're only allowed to do that once. After that, you have to do it no matter what. Anyway, after I'm done, Jasper will ask someone because he's next to me, and then we'll keep going around the circle. Any questions?"

No one could think of a question, so Alice picked her first victim. "Rosalie! Truth or Dare?" I laughed when Rosalie groaned.

"...Truth," she said. Alice sighed.

"Oh, you're no fun! Ok, well...," she thought for a minute. "Oh! I've got one. Have you ever run into a tree when you were running?"

I giggled. I know that when (I refused to think 'if') I became a vampire, I would probably run into trees _all_ the time. But Rosalie was, of course, insulted. "Of course not!" she exclaimed.

Emmett was laughing quietly. "Liar," he said. She shoved him over, but since we were sitting, it didn't really hurt him. He continued laughing.

"Rosalie! Tell the truth!" Alice said. Her voice was so serious, I couldn't help but giggle. Rosalie shot a death glare at me, but I was used to that.

"Fine. Yes," she admitted. Then she punched Emmett in the arm, because he was still laughing.

And now it was Jasper's turn.

"Emmett!" he said suddenly, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Emmett said, obviously not wanting to look like a chicken. I don't know if that was possible, though, with his huge muscles. Anyone on the planet should be scared to tick him off.

But apparently, Jasper wasn't. "I dare you...not to touch Rosalie for two weeks!"

"What?!" Emmett and Rosalie shouted it at the same time. Everyone was staring at Jasper, who was holding back laughter.

"I can't touch her? At _all_?" Emmett asked. Jasper nodded.

"No way!" Emmett said. Rosalie looked relieved that he had said that.

"Ok, Emmett, but after this you have to do anything given to you!" Alice reminded him. He nodded.

I could see Jasper thinking up even more horrible things to do to Emmett next time, when he couldn't back out.

Fantastic. An angry Emmett, in this small room, with all of us within reach. Well, at least there was nothing in here he could throw.

* * *

Well, I think that was kind of bad. What do you think? Well, even if you do think this chapter was kinda bad, never fear! Just wait to see what I have planned for the next one! -grins insanely- I'll give you a hint: sugar+Bella means hilarious dares! Maybe it's not only Emmett you'll have to look out for... 


	3. Fights and Sugar

Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I'm updating as fast as I can, so please don't rush me.

* * *

"Rosalie, it's your turn," Alice announced cheerfully. Was she at all worried about who Rosalie would choose?

I was.

Rosalie looked around the circle. _Please don't pick me, please don't pick me!_ I thought.

"Bella! Truth or Dare?"

Damn.

"Umm...," I thought. What should I choose? I knew she would try to make my life as miserable as possible. A dare could be really bad...but, actually, spilling your guts about something embarrassing didn't sound too fun either. Actually, it sounded worse. So...

"Dare," I said, trying to sound as brave as possible. It didn't really work. She smirked. It took her all of 3 seconds to come up with something.

...Uh-oh.

"I dare you to eat 5 boxes of gummy worms!" she said.

Ok. Now I was confused. I had expected it to be _much_ worse.

"Do we even have 5 boxes of gummy worms?" Alice asked. Emmett jumped up.

"I do!" He ran out of the room and came back 2 seconds later with the candy.

"I don't want to know why you had those," Jasper said. I laughed.

Then I set about eating the candy. _Rosalie must be out of her mind_, I thought. _These are good! _It didn't take me long to finish them.

"Ok, my turn!" Emmett said. He was starting to scare me. "Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Truth. I am _not_ risking a dare," he laughed. Emmett muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like 'chicken', but then grinned (it was a slightly evil grin, I thought).

"Why do you love Alice?" he asked. Alice giggled.

"What? You expect me to tell _you_ that?" Jasper said. Emmett had already come up with a reply to that, I could tell.

"Oh, so you're not going to answer? Do you not love her, then?" He said it in an innocent tone that was guaranteed to make Jasper mad.

And it did. Once again, I was glad that there was nothing in here you could throw. Except a punch, which Jasper did, so fast I couldn't really see it. Emmett fell backward, but got up and jumped on Jasper. They continued to fight until their wives pulled them apart. I giggled hysterically, watching. Oh, great- now I saw the point of Rosalie's dare.

The sugar was kicking in!

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked. I nodded, still laughing. Then Alice gasped.

"Vision?" Jasper guessed. She nodded, looking terrified. When Emmett asked what she'd seen, she looked at him and shook her head, her hands over her mouth. Then she looked at me.

"...What?" I managed to ask between giggles.

"Nothing...," she murmured. "Let's keep playing."

"Are you going to answer the question, Jasper, or chicken out?" Emmett asked him. The look on Jasper's face showed that he hadn't forgotten Emmett's last comment.

"Well, if _you_ really love Rosalie, then you would know that it's not something you can describe, _Emmett_. I love everything about her," he said. Alice smiled. Then Rosalie had to grab Emmett to stop him from attacking Jasper again.

And then it was my turn.

Joy.

Other than the fact that I couldn't stop laughing, and everyone was staring at me, it wasn't too bad, I guess. So...who should I pick?

Then my sugar-high mind came up with something really evil.

"Emmett! Truth or Dare?" I was counting on the fact that he would be too scared of getting teased for choosing truth. And I was right.

"Dare," he said. He sounded brave, but he was probably getting freaked out by my giggling.

_Yes!_ I thought. _Now, if he doesn't kill me for this, it'll be hilarious._

"I dare you to..."

* * *

Ha ha ha! The suspense! The torture!

Eh...not really. I'm uploading the next chapter right now. xD


	4. What?

_"I dare you to..._

...kiss Alice!"

Alice started banging her head on the wall.

"This was your vision, right?" Jasper said. She murmured something that sounded sort of like 'yes'.

Rosalie was glaring at me. And still, I could not stop _giggling_! The looks on their faces were hilarious.

"Are you _high_?" Emmett asked. That made me laugh even more (if that was even _possible_).

"Yes! She's _sugar_-high, thanks to her!" Jasper said, pointing at Rosalie. Emmett realized that this was true, and turned to glare at her.

"What?! I couldn't possibly have known she'd do something like _this_!"

"Of course you did, why else would you tell her to eat sugar?!" Alice yelled at Rosalie.

"And the best part is," Jasper cut in, laughing with me now, "you have to do it!"

"You _want_ me to kiss your wife?" Emmett shouted. Alice stopped hitting her head for a moment to glare at Jasper.

"Of course not! But it's still funny!"

I roared with laughter, but they were ignoring me now.

"I'm not going to kiss her! You can't make me! And she's going to kill you for this," Emmett said.

"Well, it's Rosalie's fault! This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for her stupid dare! Bella's not that twisted, normally. Just get it over with!"

"_Fine_! You want me to kiss your wife?" Emmett said, glaring at Jasper. "I _will_!" He grabbed the back of Alice's head, pulled her toward him, and kissed her. Deeply.

And that is when the door opened.


	5. The End

Yeah, I know. I'm insane, right? Well...I guess I was sugar high too when I wrote it. Is there such a thing as too random?

* * *

"Umm...sorry for...interrupting...I...heard yelling...and...yeah, I really didn't...need to see that..."

Edward.

No one replied. I honestly wanted to, but I couldn't get up off the floor, where I was currently lying, laughing so hysterically I was gasping for air. And Rosalie and Jasper were staring at Emmett, getting more and more pissed by the millisecond.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward walked into the room, shoving Emmett off of Alice, who had been struggling to get away from the kiss. Edward walked over to me, dodging the two female vampires, who had jumped to attack Emmett and Jasper.

"...Rosalie...made...me...eat...sugar!!" I finally managed to say. He laughed and carried me out of the room.

**Three Hours Later:**

"I think I'm okay now," I told Edward. We had been sitting on his couch, listening to the sounds of fighting coming from downstairs. And I had been waiting for the sugar to wear off, which took a while.

He laughed. "Good. Should we go stop the fighting, or just let them work it out?"

I moved so I was sitting closer to him. "I think it would be dangerous to go down there. So I'm going to stay right here," I said.

"Works for me."

* * *

Yep. That's the end. Should I continue? I don't think so. Thanks so much for all the reviews!!! 


	6. Sequel

Hey, guys! Sorry, just an author's note. I've decided not to continue with this story, but now there's a sequel- The Game of Hide and Seek! (Yeah, real original, I know.) Check out my profile to read it! Thanks.


End file.
